1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric sensor having a specialized display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Photoelectric sensors are typically used for detecting objects. They compare a measured quantity, such as reflected light, with a threshold value to determine whether the object is present or not.
These sensors have a display that can indicate the value of the measured quantity or simply indicate whether the object is present or not. Some sensors include a display that can show the value of the measured quantity and this display can be switched to also show the threshold value. Before the present invention, it was difficult for the operator to easily compare a selected measured quantity with the threshold value since the threshold value was not displayed when the operator selected the display to show a selected measured quantity. Thus, it was difficult for the operator to easily adjust the threshold value based on the real situation that the photoelectric sensor was experiencing. This situation has caused difficulties for the operator because they were required to switch back and forth between displaying the selected measured value and the threshold value.